anutha one
by Cosmolatte
Summary: MORE NEW BOOT GOOFIN', MY DUDES


Archie squinted down at the label. The contrast between the white background and the black letters made each and every word legible, but he still couldn't make it out. He leaned in, hoping that being closer to the label would somehow make the sounds and meaning come together in his brain.

"Caw…" he said.

A look of desperation befell him. He really wanted to get this word right. He'd been practicing all afternoon and he wanted his new tutor to be proud of his efforts. He still wasn't sure if this was right or proper, but he just wanted to get something out. He let out a sigh.

"Caw-coh?" he questioned.

As Archie sat on the locker room bench, holding the tub of protein powder, his newfound "tutor" - Reggie Mantle - sat down next to him. Reggie actually looked impressed and nodded his head in approval.

"Wow, you actually got that right, Andrews. It says 'cocoa'" he said.

Archie, stunned, looked over at Reggie. His eyes were wide and filled with a mixture of hope and disbelief.

"Wait, are you serious?" Archie asked.

Reggie nodded again, smiled, and gave Archie a hearty pat on the back. A grin spread across Archie's face. A real sense of pride filled his heart. This pride was different than any pride that could be achieved on the football field or even by performing on stage. This was something that was completely foreign to Archie Andrews - he felt pride for using his _intelligence_.

"You're coming along nicely, I gotta admit. I was skeptical at first, but you're getting the hang of it." Reggie remarked.

"Well, ingredient labels on protein powders aren't exactly Shakespeare, but I'll get to that level soon." Archie said, beaming.

Reggie looked at him, skeptically with one eyebrow raised.

"Well I dunno about Shakespeare, yet. We gotta get to Dr. Seuss first." Reggie wisecracked.

Reggie merrily nudged Archie, laughing. Archie let out a chuckle.

"You're right, but still. I can't believe it…" Archie trailed off.

His face shifted from jovial to a bit more pensive. He wistfully looked out, past Reggie and into some kind of thoughtful void.

"I always thought I would just have to keep skating by for the rest of my life. Hiding my problem and being ashamed for a certain downfall that isn't completely my fault. It just reached a point where I doubted that anyone would be patient and caring enough to want to teach me." Archie said.

His gaze snapped back into focus and he looked at Reggie, a soft smile on his face. Reggie looked at Archie, clearly intrigued and captivated to this sudden revelation and emotional confession from his frenemy. Archie put his hand on Reggie's shoulder and scooted a bit closer to him.

"Thank you for doing this, Reggie. I know we may fight and butt heads a lot, but this honestly means the world to me." Archie said sincerely.

Reggie, touched, bashfully smiled and turns to look away.

"Jeez Andrews, didn't know you were such a softie" he nervously chuckles.

Reggie looks back at Archie, a smirk smeared across his face.

"Since you've been making so much progress, I've got a surprise for you." Reggie proclaimed.

"Really? What is it?" Archie pondered.

"Close your eyes" Reggie instructed.

Archie's eyes closed and he held them shut. A blushing Reggie nervously started to lean in closer to Archie. Then he suddenly stopped. _Should I be doing this? Are these feelings okay? Does he feel the same way? _This was the most Reggie had ever thought about something in his life and the sensation was so odd to him. But he ultimately went with his Mantle gut and he leaned in closer to Archie, softly and tenderly pecking him on the lips.

Archie's eyes flitted open. A look of shock took over his face. Reggie readily scooted away from Archie and got in defensive mode.

"What? Was there something wrong with that? It's not _weird_!" Reggie said, his arms crossed.

Archie leaned in close to Reggie, placing his hand delicately on Reggie's thigh. Archie smiled that beautiful All-American boy smile.

"Reggie, calm down, I really liked it."

Archie scooted in closer to Reggie, whispering into the football captain's ear.

"Can we do it again?" Archie coyly asked.

They looked at each other and started to move their heads closer, hesitantly. As they stared into each other's eyes longer, they confidently moved in closer and mutually kissed.


End file.
